star_trek_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions/Ferengi Alliance
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Faction Centre: Feringinar Available Items Always Available: 5x Ferengi Alliance Transmission +1 per increase in Reputation level. Unlock Slot 6: Friendly Unlock Slot 7: Allied Unlock Slots 8 & 9: Honored Missions Missions are randomly selected when answering a Transmission. Broker Trade Agreements Mission: Dopterian may be occupied by the Traditionalists, but they value latinum more than loyalty. Send a team on behalf of the Alliance to broker a trade deal with the enemy's ally. Time: 3h Success: The Dopterians are actually pretty tired of the Traditionalists treating them like second class citizens and are very receptive to the team's proposal. Failure: Fear of reprisal from the Traditionalists outweigh any proposals made by the team and the Dopterians remain solely in support of their current allies. Catch Thieves Mission: Theft is not tolerated in the Ferengi Alliance, only cheating. A pair of unscrupulous thieves have fled into Traditionalist space to evade punishment. Have one of your teams bring them to justice. Time: 3h Success: Believing themselves to be home free in Traditionalist territory, the thieves are caught completely unawares by the team and are easily apprehended. Failure: The thieves turn their arrest on the team's head, calling for the Traditionalist authorities who take them into protective custody. Combat Slander Mission: Violence isn't the only threat Traditionalists make use of. They have begun an merciless campaign of misinformation intended to cause outrage toward the Alliance from within and without. Help put a stop to it. Time: 3h Success: The team traces the propaganda back to its source, revealing the falsehoods and turning criticism back on the propagandists themselves. Fortify Defenses Mission: The news of the Traditionalists' deployment of weapons of mass destruction raise immediate concerns about the Alliances sic capabilities to defend against them. Have a team establish planetary defense networks. Time: 3h Success: The expertise of the team proves invaluable in designing a complex anti-torpedo grid. The Alliance immediately rushes to establish functional grids across their worlds. Launder Money Mission: Quark is seeking to hide a large sum of latinum from any other versions of himself by moving it through several shell corporations. Have a team help him relocate the funds. Time: 30s Success: After a dozen different transactions the team succeeds in taking the sum off the books. Quark's appreciation is tangible. Failure: Another Quark catches on to the scheme, seizing the latinum for himself as soon as it's out of the team's possession. Support Rights for Females Mission: Female rights are a cornerstone of Alliance progress, but not all their worlds are accepting the changes in equal measure. Have a team help promote female rights on Ferengi-occupied worlds. Time: 3h Success: Initially met with hostility, the team is able to overcome the uncertainty of Ferengi leaders threatened by the prospect of equal rights for females. Uplift Kazon Sect Mission: Constant infighting has stunted Kazon technological progress. Who better than a team of Starfleet's best to help the Alliance set a good example for them? Time: 3h Success: The team convinces the Kazon leaders to embrace new non-combat technologies, despite their initial misgivings. In a short time the advances improve their quality of life and relations are better than ever. Mission Rewards Successfully completing a Faction Mission awards Reputation points, Crew Experience Training, and a number of randomly generated items taken from the same loot tables as the Faction Center (above). Category:Factions Category:Old Format